heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anime Heroes
Similar to the Disney Princesses and the Disney Villains, the Anime Heroes have their own franchise. The franchise consists of Japanese anime's most well-known and beloved heroes and span from various forms of media and merchandise, typically aimed at an older audience. Members Over its more than 90 year history, people and companies from Japan had brought to life more than 125 different heroes from films, sequels, television shows, video games, manga, and even the anime theme parks. Although many different characters and allies have been created, not all of them are official members of the Anime Heroes franchise. Conversely, some of the heroes that are marketed don't come from any Japanese media at all, since they are the only heroes from any cartoon series to appear as official members of the franchise. Primary members Note: Often cited as the most popular of the heroes, these heroes are seen in most, if not all, current Anime Hero related productions, merchandise, etc. * Son Goku * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki * Ichigo Kurosaki * Toriko * Gon Freecss * Natsu Dragneel * Izuku Midoriya * Koro Sensei * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Jotaro Kujo * Guts * Kenshiro * Kirito * Edward Elric * Alphonse Erlic * Kenshin Himura * Yugi Muto * Gintoki Sakata * Atsa Recurring members * Allen Walker * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Don Patch * Raoh * Renton Thurston * Tsuna Sawada * Reborn * Shōyō Hinata * Simon * Kamina * Vegeta * Klein * Dandy * Meow * Issei Hyoudou * Lelouch Lamperouge * Spike Speigel * Train Heartnet * Haruyuki Arita * Takashi Komuro * Hei * Alucard * Yusuke Fujisaki * Sōma Yukihira * Aang * Sokka * Eren Yeager * Saitama * Totoro * Haku * Arsène Lupin III * Pit * Kirby * Lloyd Irving * Gladion * Shadow the Hedgehog * Ken Kaneki * Nagisa Shiota * Momotaro Tsurugi * Tatsumi * Zorome * Naruko Shoukichi * Link * Light Yagami * Ryuk * Ryu * Sora * Cloud Strife * Robin * Inuyasha * Jimmy Kudo * Sadao Maō * Boruto Uzumaki * Pegasus Seiya * Rin Okumura * Sorey * Gunvolt "The Azure Striker" * Phoenix Wright * Ayato Amagiri * Natsuki Subaru * Afro Samurai * Momonga * Aladdin * Tamaki Suoh * Mugen * Shinichi Izumi * Migi * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Astro Boy * Italy Sub-franchies Anime Heroines Anime Heroines is a sub-franchise consisting of the most recognizable female Anime Heroes. Official Members * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Leafa (Sword Art Online) * Sinon (Sword Art Online II) * Yuuki Konno (Sword Art Online II) (occasionally) * Yuna (Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale) * Kuroyukihime (Accel World) * Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) * Misty (Pokémon the Series: Red and Blue) * May (Pokémon the Series: Ruby and Sapphire) * Dawn (Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl) * Iris (Pokémon the Series: Black & White) * Serena (Pokémon the Series: XY) * Lillie (Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon) * Winry Rockbell (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Palutena (Palutena's Revolting Dinner) * Zero Two (Darling in the Franxx) * Miku (Darling in the Franxx) (temporarily) * Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) * Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) (occasionally) * Nami (One Piece) * Katara (The Legend of Korra) * Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Orihime Kurosaki (Bleach) (occasionally) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Zero) * Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) * Mikasa Ackerman (Attack on Titan) * Akko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Diana Cavendish (Little Witch Academia) * Amanda O'Neill (Little Witch Academia) (occasionally) * Emilia (Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World) * Rem (Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World) * Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) * Lina Inverse (Slayers) * Honey Kisaragi (Cutie Honey) * Morgiana (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) * Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Kagura (Gintama) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) * Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippūden) * Hinata Uzumaki (Naruto Shippūden) * Kamiya Kaoru (Rurouni Kenshin) * Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) * Aqua (KonoSuba) * Megumin (KonoSuba) * Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) * Matoi Kuroi (Black Rock Shooter) * Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) * San (Princess Mononoke) (occasionally) * Sophie Hatter (Howl's Moving Castle) (occasionally) * Satellizer L. Bridget (Freezing) * Julis Riessfeld (The Asterisk War) * Emi Yusa (The Devil Is a Part-Timer!) (occasionally) * Eureka Thurston (Eureka Seven) * Rias Gremory (High School DxD) * Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) * Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) * Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop) * Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Fuu (Samurai Champloo) * Celty Sturluson (Durarara!) * Saki Mitonoya (Vanguard Princess) Anime's Heroic Cats Anime's Heroic Cats is a greater known sub-franchise consisting of felines. It should be noted that several of its members were not the main protagonists of their respective media. This franchise is also known as Anime Cats, but it should be noted that the franchise does not include the feline antagonist Meowth under this banner. Offical Members * Blair (Soul Eater) * Happy (Fairy Tail) * Carla (Fairy Tail) * Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Luna (Sailor Moon) * Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) * Kuro (Blue Exorcist) * Kamineko (Azumanga Daioh) * Arthur (Gode Geass) * Buyo (Inuyasha) * Takkun (FLCL) * Catbus (My Neighbor Totoro) Anime's Heroic Dogs and Wolves Anime's Heroic Dogs and Wolves is a greater known sub-franchise consisting of Canis species. It should be noted that several of its members were not the main protagonists of their respective media. This franchise is also known as Anime Dogs and Wolves. Official Members * Ein (Cowboy Bebop) * Guts (Kill la Kill) * Sajin Komamura (Bleach) * Terry Cloth (Toriko) * Pakkun (Naruto Shippūden) * Akamaru (Naruto Shippūden) * Tadakichi-san (Azumanga Daioh) * Heen (Howl's Moving Castle) * Koromaru (Persona 3 The Movie: #1 Spring of Birth) * Free (Soul Eater) * Moro (Princess Mononoke) * Black Hayate (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Sadaharu (Gintama) * Tobimaru (Sword of the Stranger) * Gen Shishio (Kekkaishi) * Iggy (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Gin (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Zarfila (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Gallery 714360.png Orig_773767.jpg Anime_Heroes_Wallpaper.png Anime_Heroes_Wallpaper_2.png 81tc1dDx1YL._SL1500_.jpg Fairy_Tail_x_Rave_DVD.png xSsN7WCi8se89r2Sds7nQT4UC4r-1.jpg 20160208162532.jpg Anime_Heroes_Wallpaper.jpg Anime_Heroes_Wallpaper_2.jpg 1.jpeg The_Four_Anime_Heroes.png $_57.jpeg Goku,_Luffy,_and_Naruto_as_mascots.png Toriko,_Goku,_and_Luffy_as_mascots.png Monkey_D._Luffy_×_Goku.png Sinon_×_Matoi_Kuroi.png|An anime vault art of Sinon from Sword Art Online II with Matoi Kuroi from Black Rock Shooter. ec1ad0365b8d160f42b6ef3dddcfd6d7.jpg Weekly Shōnen Jump Heroes Wallpaper.jpeg|A wallpaper of the Anime Heroes as offical members of the Weekly Shōnen Jump franchise. ANIME HEROES.png Slipcover_Goku.png Slipcover_Natsu.png Slipcover_Akame.png Slipcover_Kirito.png Slipcover_Luffy.png Slipcover_Naruto.png Slipcover_Haku.png Slipcover_The_Elric_Brothers.png Slipcover_Korosensei.png Slipcover_Saitama.png Slipcover_Ash.png Slipcover_Zero_Two.png Slipcover_Yugi.png Slipcover_Ryuko.png Slipcover_Jotaro.png Slipcover_Kenshiro.png Slipcover_Kenshin.png Slipcover_Inuyasha.png Slipcover_Akko.png Slipcover_Issei.png Slipcover_Ichigo.png Slipcover_Ika.png Slipcover_Yusuke.png Slipcover_Soma.png Slipcover_Rikuo.png Slipcover_Gintoki.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_1_-_Hunter_×_Hunter.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_2_-_Attack_on_Titan.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_3_-_Black_Clover.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_4_-_Soul_Eater.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_5_-_Toriko.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_6_-_MLP_EQG.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_7_-_Sun_and_Moon_series.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_8_-_Blue_Exorcist.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_9_-_Gurren_Lagann.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_10_-_Tokyo_Ghoul.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_11_-_Black_Cat.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_12_-_FLCL.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_13_-_D.Grey-man.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_14_-_Cowboy_Bebop.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_15_-_Accel_World.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_16_-_Sailor_Moon.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_17_-_My_Hero_Academia.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_18_-_Black_Butler.png Anime_Heroes_DVD_19_-_Reborn!.png Anime_Heroes_Fairy_Tail_the_Movie_-_Phoenix_Priestess_DVD.png Anime_Heroes_Knight's_&_Magic_DVD.png Anime_Heroes_Medaka_Box_DVD.png Anime_Heroes_Freezing_DVD.png Anime_Heroes_Code_Geass_DVD.png Anime_Heroes_The_Seven_Deadly_Sins_DVD.png Anime_Heroes_Noragami_DVD.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_1_-_The_Asterisk_War.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_2_-_Freezing.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_3_-_Freezing.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_4_-_Fate_Zero.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_5_-_Fairy_Tail.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_6_-_Fairy_Tail.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_7_-_Sword_Art_Online.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_8_-_Sword_Art_Online.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_9_-_Sword_Art_Online_II.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_10_-_Sword_Art_Online_II.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_12_-_Attack_on_Titan.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_13_-_Sailor_Moon.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_14_-_Akame_ga_Kill!.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_15_-_Naruto_Shippūden.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_16_-_Naruto_Shippūden.png Anime_Heroines_Wallpaper_17_-_Highschool_DxD.png asuna_vs_saber_by_dinocojv-d899vu4.jpg|Asuna Yuuki vs. Saber akame_vs_yuuki_by_dinocojv-d8a5800.jpg|Akame vs. Yuuki Konno Saki Mitonoya, Asuna Yuuki, and Saber.jpg|Saki Mitonoya, Asuna Yuuki, and Saber Asuna Yuuki and Erza Scarlet.png|Asuna Yuuki and Erza Scarlet NYCC-cu-poche.jpg|Asuna Yuuki and Saber as Nendoroids. favorite_characters_color_by_dinocojv-d8915li.jpg 39613378_703870646633956_3440614080811892736_n.jpg|Zorome and Miku with every Pink Pokémon. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Video Game-based Heroes